Luffycubo
by Karkstrek
Summary: RE-ESCRIBIENDO/¿Qué haces cuando tu alimentación se basa en el deseo sexual de otras personas? Deseo que tú nunca has sentido ni mucho menos imaginado. Luffy puede hacerse una idea ahora. LuAce. Supernatural AU.
1. El comienzo de Luffycubo

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Luffycubo.**

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo de Luffycubo.**

Se lo advirtieron y le dijeron que era mala idea hasta el cansancio, pero claro, él les quiere probar que están equivocados y ha decidido tentar a sus suerte, burlándose así de Nami, la bruja.

Son amigos, sí, pero la pelirroja tiene sus límites respecto a tolerar al prójimo, y eso incluye a Luffy burlándose de sus exuberantes pechos y de su pronta cadera desviada o dolores de espalda a causa de los protuberantes balones.

A cualquier chica con los atributos de Nami les dolería de igual manera, es un hecho comprobado científicamente, incluso Robin que es mitad demonio sabe lo que es eso y lo acepta, pero Nami no, oh no, ella tenía que tener problemas de autoestima, sobretodo cuando se trata de sus amigas que tantas cosas le han conseguido, sólo menciónalo: Libros raros de magia negra = Nami seducirá a lo guardias mientras otro (Usopp) se encarga de tomarlos; Necesitas ingredientes raros para tus pócimas =Fácil, Nami enviará a cualquiera de sus esclavos en turno; ¿Qué Chopper ha sido capturado otra vez? = No hay problema, Nami usará la blusa más escotada que sólo usa en ocasiones especiales para recuperar a su pequeño amigo; Diablos, si hasta ha salvado a Luffy de la furia del escuadrón cazabrujas de su abuelo; En fin, no hay nada que Nami no pueda conseguir con ayuda de sus amiguitas.

Lamentablemente, es un tema tabú para ella, sí, las usa cuando la situación lo requiere, pero no le gusta que le recuerden sobre su tamaño o que le mencionen siquiera que todos sus logros se deben gracias a ellas. Nope, es algo que no puede tolerar.

Así que ahí estaba, frente a Nami, con la aplicación de la cámara de su teléfono móvil configurada para grabar justo como estuvo practicando con varios de sus amigos (Podrán ser brujas, hechiceros o demonios, entre otros, pero no van a dejar que la sociedad les sobrepase. Menos cuando es indispensable tener pruebas de la reacción de Nami para futuros sobornos -Franky).

\- Hey Nami -Llama su atención como siempre lo hace-

\- Hola, Luffy -Contesta mientras continúa leyendo el complicado libro de hechizos en su regazo-

\- Nami -Le llama mientras se prepara mentalmente para lo que sigue. Cuando la pelirroja desvía la vista del pesado libro hacia su amigo, este continúa- ¿Es cierto que sufres dolores de espalda a tu edad?

Luffy enfoca la cámara en el rostro de la joven, en esta se observa perfectamente como sus cejas se fruncen y su ceño cambia a uno molesto. Luffy ruega porque no le pase nada malo, sería problemático que Nami tuviese arrugas a parte de los dichosos dolores de espalda.

\- _¿Qué dijiste, Luffy?_ -Para quien no conoce a Nami diría que su voz es tranquila y calmada, sin embargo, Luffy sabe que está perdido-

\- Tu sabes, Traffy dijo que el tamaño de los pechos en una mujer influye en los posteriores dolores que puedan experimentar -Cita de memoria, tal y como lo dijo el cirujano-

\- _¿Ah sí?_

\- ¡Si! ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien, Nami? ¿Necesitas que te consiga algún apoyo?

Algunas venas se empiezan a hacer notorias en la frente y la sien de la joven dejando en claro que está completamente molesta. Más su rostro se transforma rápidamente, sonriendo con dulzura al practicante de hechicero.

\- De hecho si, Luffy. Necesito que te acerques un poco.

\- Bien -Contesta seguro, porque es Nami y se muestra tranquila, por lo que es seguro-

Da unos cuantos pasos a lo que la pelirroja le observa cariñosa, invitándole a acercarse aún más.

\- ¿Uhm, Nami, qué haces? -Cuestiona a unos cuantos centímetros de la joven bruja mientras esta hojea el libro en su regazo-

\- No es nada en contra de ti, Luffy, es sólo que he decidido que servirás de ejemplo para todos esos idiotas -Hace un signo de paz con la mano que no hojea el libro hacia la cámara del moreno-

Luffy le observa confundido cuando la pelirroja empieza a recitar un cántico en palabras antiguas que él aún no conoce, siente su cuerpo cambiar un poco, físicamente sigue siendo el mismo, sin embargo, ya no logra sentir el flujo de su sangre en sus venas, y tiene hambre, mas no quiere carne ni ninguna otra comida común, no, necesita algo más, algo _caliente._

\- ¿Nami? -Cuestiona temeroso- ¿Qué me hiciste?

\- Me sorprende que lo notes Luffy -Contesta sonriente- Ahora eres un incubo.

El moreno le observa confuso, la pelirroja suspira pesadamente _típico de Luffy,_ piensa.

\- Eres un demonio que se alimenta del placer sexual -Explica, al ver la molestia en el rostro del otro decide agregar- Sólo es temporal, claro, espero que con esto aprendas a no meterte con cosas personales -Dirigiéndose a la cámara agrega- Eso va para ustedes también, idiotas.

\- Nami.

\- ¿Si, Luffy?

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Oh…

Tras una rápida y traumática introducción hacia lo que es ser un incubo y las responsabilidades y advertencias a considerar al seleccionar una presa, Luffy se despide de la pelirroja, dispuesto a encontrar a quién será su presa durante el tiempo de su castigo (1 año, si es que Luffy no hace ni menciona cosas innecesarias).

* * *

Luffy nunca ha pensado en cosas de carácter sexual, nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que tocando un poco su 'Mini-Luffy' podría sentir 'placer' como lo llama Nami, el problema radica en que no tiene la menor idea de cómo hacer ese tipo de cosas a otra persona.

Camina por el límite y los alrededores del territorio 'Sombrero de Paja', lleva un buen tiempo observando humanos y otras criaturas sobrenaturales al pasar, ninguno le agrada, no le hacen sentir 'caliente' como Nami le ha explicado, necesita a alguien que le haga sentir en exceso caliente si no quiere morir, y vamos, que Luffy apenas va a la mitad de su camino para convertirse en el mejor hechicero de la historia.

\- Deja eso, Marco, no tenemos tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Bromeas, Ace? En nuestro territorio no hay este tipo de plantas.

Oh no, nadie puede meterse con las cosas pertenecientes a su territorio, con gusto compartirá si le llegan a preguntar, pero llevarse cosas así como si nada es algo que no puede permitir, no hay respeto ni honor en ese tipo de actos.

Se acerca a donde provienen las voces con extremo cuidado, quiere asegurarse de no alterar a los transeúntes mientras lidia con los intrusos. Asegurándose que solo son dos decide hacer su presencia notada.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -Cuestiona tranquilo-

\- Y-yo, lo siento, no debería tomar este tipo de plantas sin el consentimiento de su jefe, ¿Me equivoco?

Luffy solo le presta atención al rubio tras asegurarse que su acompañante no demuestra intenciones hostiles hacia su persona. Se relaja un poco cuando detecta arrepentimiento en la voz del rubio, _bien._

\- ¿Para qué necesitas eso? -Cuestiona curioso, las plantas en las manos del rubio son de las más fáciles de conseguir en toda la región-

\- Es algo que preferiría hablar con su jefe -Dice mientras levanta una ceja de manera solemne tras cruzar los brazos- Si eres uno de sus subordinados deberías llamarle, te lo agradecería.

A su lado, su acompañante no puede evitar una risilla de manera burlona al ver el ceño molesto del supuesto subordinado, _Marco se ha metido en problemas._

\- El necesita saber para qué las necesitas. -Dice molesto-

\- Escucha, mocoso, no tengo tiempo que perder con un subordinado como tu, porque es obvio que alguien como tu no puede ostentar el poder que demuestra el dueño de este territorio. -Responde molesto-

\- ¿Necesito encargarme de ellos, Luffy?

La nueva voz se hace presente en forma de un hombre mucho más alto que el jovencito del sombrero de paja, su cabello es verde y su porte hostil, en su cintura puede observarse el destello de lo que Marco supone es una espada de gran filo.

\- Tu debes ser el jefe -El rubio se dirige a la nueva persona, que le observa confundido-

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta sorprendido, el no es jefe de nadie, simplemente pasaba por ahí y decidió respaldar un poco a Luffy mientras lidiaba con los intrusos. Ya hablará con Usopp sobre nuevas medidas de seguridad-

\- Verás, el joven aquí no quería guiarme a su jefe, afortunadamente, ya apareció. -Menciona señalándole-

Zoro observa serio a Luffy antes de ponerse a reír de manera escandalosa. Lo único que eso ocasiona es enfadar al rubio un poco más.

\- En serio, Luffy, déjame encargarme de estos idiotas -Dice entre carcajadas, la situación es demasiado bizarra que no puede contener su burla. Luffy con un jefe, por favor, sería como decir que el cocinerucho va a dejar de ligar con cualquiera que lleve falda y tenga un rostro bonito, o que Franky dejará de ser un pervertido, por favor, si eso pasa él dejará de beber por lo que queda de su vida.

\- No lo entiendo -Dice el rubio con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto-

\- Permíteme ponerlo así -Dice el peliverde aún sonriendo, esta vez, su sonrisa logra causar un escalofrío en su rubio interlocutor- ¿Jefe, puedo encargarme de estos idiotas?

A lo que para sorpresa del rubio, el jovencito del sombrero de paja niega solemne con la cabeza. _Rayos,_ piensa Marco. A su lado, Ace ríe, divertido con toda la situación, lo más probable es que el viejo le haga disculparse formalmente.

\- Lo siento -Dice entre dientes- No sabía que tú eras el famoso 'Sombrero de Paja'.

Zoro vuelve a reír a carcajadas, en serio, ¿Cómo es posible que no le haya identificado por el sombrero? Hay que ser idiota para no hacerlo.

\- Si -Dice Luffy- ¿Para qué quieres esos? -Vuelve a preguntar señalando las manos del rubio-

\- O-oh, estos son para una pócima para el viejo -Responde de una, esperando no causar la ira del jefe con algún retraso o duda-

\- Bien, puedes llevarlos -Dice con una enorme sonrisa-

\- Gracias, enserio -Agradece el rubio-

Las manos le tiemblan a Luffy, Zoro puede decirlo a simple vista, está haciendo los ademanes que hace cuando Sanji les ha preparado carne y aún no les permite comenzar a comer, puede también detectar la respiración forzada y el rastro de baba en su boca, Luffy está hambriento, y se ha puesto así al observar detenidamente al acompañante del rubio.

* * *

Su cuerpo se siente caliente, se siente muchísimo más caliente que en un día de verano, de eso en los que el calor es insoportable y el aire es abrazador, no es normal.

Se ha comenzado a sentir así cuando Zoro llegó a pelear con el rubio y le dió tiempo de observar con mayor detenimiento a los intrusos, el rubio no le interesa en lo más mínimo, perdió todo su interés cuando dudó de su autoridad, sin embargo, el acompañante de este logra captar su atención. Luffy nunca se había sentido así en presencia de un hombre con la camisa abierta, siente saliva acumularse en su boca mientras observa el subir y bajar del pecho del joven de las pecas, observa cómo se estiran y se contraen los músculos de su cuello y cara mientras ríe por las desgracias de su acompañante. Siente un inmenso deseo por acercarse y… _¿Y qué….?_ No lo sabe, pero está seguro que tiene algo que ver con ese joven.

* * *

Tras acompañarlos a una de las muchas salidas de su territorio, se despiden de ellos. Más Luffy se queda un momento más que Zoro, lo suficiente para admirar como los shorts del joven de pecas, Ace, marcan perfectamente las estrechas caderas de este y resaltan su trasero, los músculos de sus brazos se le antojan de sobremanera cuando el joven golpea a su amigo, Marco de manera juguetona.

Luffy no está seguro de poder aguantar tanto tiempo el ser 'incubo' o lo que sea que Nami le haya hecho, sin embargo, de toda esa situación puede rescatar que Ace le hace sentir muy _caliente_ por lo tanto, Ace es su pase a sobrevivir durante todo ese año, está seguro de que el joven de las pecas lo entenderá, Luffy lo considerará como un favor en respuesta al permitirles llevarse las margaritas que tomaron.

Ahora sólo le queda entender cómo funciona toda la cosa esa de 'alimentarse del deseo sexual de otros', Nami no le explicó esa parte.

* * *

 **Si tienen dudas respecto a los términos utilizados, o cosas que deje sueltas a lo largo del capítulo, siéntanse libres de dejarlo en los comentarios, yo les responderé ;3.**


	2. No es como la carne

**Dedicado especialmente a Wispern y a Shadow, por sus bonitos mensajes que me siguieron dando ánimos en el tiempo que estuve ausente 3.**

 **Wispern: Sé que esto te hará muy feliz ;3.**

* * *

 **Luffyubo.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **No es como la carne.**

 _Hambre~._

 _Carneeee~._

No entiende a lo que Nami se refiere cuando le dijo que debe sentir lo que sea que sienta cuando ve carne al ver a una persona, es una tontería, nada en este mundo puede compararse a su preciada carne, nada, exceptuando tal vez aquella vez que Sanji le preparó un filete de pescado que sabía casi a lo mismo que su deliciosa carne; sacude la cabeza repetidamente, indignado, no es posible que piense en semejante blasfemia, por el amor a todo lo sagrado y lo único que importa en esta vida _(carne, obviamente)_ eso es impensable.

 _Ugh_.

Aún no ha descubierto lo que sea que se supone que tiene que descubrir, Nami le ha dicho que él sabrá cuando ya todo esté listo. Pero es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan difícil, cómo se supone que sepa qué sentir cuando nunca ha sentido eso, Nami sin duda le está castigando, es demasiado obvio.

 _Rayos._

Piensa en cómo salir de esta situación, lo más sencillo sería rogar por su vida a Nami, pero es la cosa menos satisfactoria que puede hacer, lo más probable es que la pelirroja alargue su castigo o que le de una nueva deuda (como si no tuviese ya las suficientes), sumado a toda la humillación que recibirá y sentirá por parte de sus queridos "Nakama". Así que no, no es una opción.

Pero no entiende, y tiene hambre.

Y es así como lleva cerca de una hora observando por la ventana de una casa, una casa que ni siquiera es la suya, una casa que aparte de no ser la suya, ni siquiera está en su territorio, _Nami, noo_ , piensa mientras observa al joven de las pecas, según las enseñanzas de Nami debe sentir algo como lo que sintió la primera vez que le vio hace unos pocos días, más no le es posible, en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que tiene hambre y quiere, desea con todo su ser un pedacito de carne del tipo que sea, pero, según Robin, como ya no es humano, eso le mataría y si le mata, nunca más será capaz de comer carne.

Observa al joven de las pecas de nueva cuenta sin saber qué hacer.

Le hormiguean las puntas de los dedos y un poco la lengua, mas no siente estremecimientos ni nada de ello, es muy distinto de la primera vez y le aterra que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nami se haya equivocado (por obvias razones, nunca se lo dirá).

Logra esconderse a tiempo apenas escuchar el crujido de la ventana al levantarse.

Desde esa distancia no le pueden observar, los arbustos le cubren perfectamente y agradece que es de noche, en la ventana, puede observar al joven de las pecas estirarse, los músculos flexionándose mientras las facciones de su rostro se relajan en completo éxtasis, Luffy decide que le gusta esa expresión en el rostro del joven, la prefiere en lugar de un ceño fruncido o alguna sonrisa burlona.

Por lo que logra observar las pecas no sólo adornan su rostro, y es que es más fácil cuando la persona que espías no lleva nada que le cubra la parte superior, las observa en el pecho y, cuando el contrario se gira para buscar lo que parece ser una camiseta, logra apreciar que las hay también en la espalda baja de joven, en los hombros e incluso en el cuello, esto logra despertar su curiosidad, ahora quiere conocer si las hay también en las piernas o en los muslos del joven, dejando eso de lado, quiere saber si las hay más pequeñas en la parte trasera de las orejas…

Ese tipo de pensamientos despiertan algo en sí, su mirada sigue recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, sin embargo, ahora imagina cómo sería tocar dicho cuerpo, recorrer con la punta de sus dedos cada hilera de puntitos y las posibles reacciones que ocasionarían en el joven.

Su temperatura comienza a subir y cree, que es algo bueno pues ya no se siente tan ansioso por comer algo.

Puede escuchar que el joven respira un poco diferente, que su expresión ya no es relajada, sino que sus cejas están fruncidas, sus labios están juntos en una mueca que parece forzada y por la manera en que sus músculos se tensan, sabe que algo está mal.

De un momento a otro, el joven de la ventana encoge sus hombros tras revisar debajo de la ventana y en los alrededores más cercanos; en lo que interpreta un gesto que no le meterá en problemas, continúa observándole pues el joven se dirige a lo qe Luffy interpreta como una cama, pues ahí se recuesta el joven pecoso.

Un sudor frío recorre a Luffy al apreciar la escena frente a sí, ya no quiere recorrer el cuerpo del joven con sus dedos, mucho menos quiere saber si posee pecas en otros lugares, nada de ello importa, pues por las explicaciones de Nami, es joven se está ""tocando", tiene miedo, en serio, el joven en cuestión pasea las manos por su cuerpo en algo que a Luffy le parece completamente tosco y poco agradable, aprieta y rasguña algunas partes de su cuerpo para después liberar sonidos de lo más raros, no le gusta.

Deja de observar cuando las manos del joven se dirigen a su entrepierna, palpando y apretando un poco.

 _Carajo._

Se sorprende a sí mismo, pues no es propio de él utilizar ese tipo de vocabulario.

* * *

Corre hasta que sus piernas no le dan para más, lo raro, es que reconoce el lugar donde ha terminado pues suele visitar regularmente al joven Traffy.

Ignora el hecho de que le están observando, rayos, que todo ahí ya le conocen, así que está por demása el tener que dar explicaciones sobre su llegada.

El lugar es más oscuro que su territorio, no hay mucha vegetación, sólo construcciones, maquinaria y muchísimos minerales brillantes que sirve como única iluminación, el camino es de piedra, oscura y lisa. Camina seguro y confiado, su objetivo es Traffy o alguno de sus subordinados, tiene que hablar con él a la brevedad.

Sigue caminando, pues está cerca de la que es conocida como la mansión Donquixote, antes temida por muchos, hasta que Law, un descendiente muy antiguo decidió reclamarla para sí, cambiando muchas cosas a su vez, como la previa esclavitud de "criaturas inferiores" como duendes, cambiaformas, demonios de bajo rango, etc. (El conocido y temido Doffy está de vacaciones en la casa de verano de Sir Crocodile, en Alabasta*)

Frente a las enormes puertas toca una vez, y otra, y otra vez más, no es de sorprender, Traffy siempre se tarda cuando tiene visitas.

\- Luffy -Una voz exclama sorprendida- ¿Buscas a Trafalgar?

El mencionado gira para abrazar a su enorme interlocutor, es Bepo, antes temido e incomprendido Berserk*, ahora tierno y dulce "mayordomo" del incubo Trafalgar.

Los brazos del enorme hombre le rodean cariñosamente en lo que es un saludo muy común entre ambos.

\- Tengo que hablar con Traffy -Menciona angustiado- Es demasiado urgente.

Bepo, sabe que cualquier asunto "urgente" para Luffy incluye o está relacionado a su preciada carne, como la primera vez que se conocieron, sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le dice que esta vez es diferente, que Luffy no viene a proclamar su amor por la carne, ni a predicar la palabra del todopoderoso "Carnesín, señor de las carnes", por lo que le deja entrar, por obvias razones no le va a dejar recorrer la casa por sí sólo, su cocina sufriría grandes estragos y no quiere enfrentar la ira de un Shachi enojado.

Caminan por los amplios corredores, la poca iluminación no les importa, como criaturas de lo sobrenatural, su vista se ha acostumbrado a las penumbras desde tiempos inmemoriales para facilitar la caza de presas y la persecución de éstas.

Llegan a la habitación principal, donde Bepo sabe se encuentra su querido amigo. Toca repetidas veces y al no recibir respuesta observa a Luffy, rogándole con la mirada que no espíe, pues Trafalgar casi nunca se encuentra solo.

Abre tranquilamente la puerta para encontrarse con lo que ya suponía.

 _Trafalgar no está solo, obviamente_.

Los ojos dorados del joven Law destacan en las penumbras del estudio brillando con sorna, Bepo sabe que no está solo, lo sabe, rayos si es obvio.

Cabello rojo sobresale de entre las penumbras, al igual que la pálida piel del acompañante del moreno.

La escena frente a Bepo es una de las más comunes, no es tan regular como muchos lo suponen, pues de ser algo frecuente, la salud del joven Kidd decaería en demasía; las manos del moreno trabajan en los pectorales y los músculos del pelirrojo, recorren con adoración las cicatrices adornando uno de sus brazos, admirándolas, Bepo conoce lo suficiente al moreno como para saber que tiene "algo" por las cicatrices del más joven.

Una de las manos de Trafalgar trabaja entre las piernas del pelirrojo, acariciando levemente hasta lograr que el otro se desespere lo suficiente como para que le exija algo más rudo, Law sonríe mientras se acomoda en el regazo de su amante, deja sus trabajos previos para colocar sus brazos detrás del cuello del pelirrojo, jalando un poco los cabellos en la base de la nuca, su lengua sigue un corto recorrido de la sien hasta las comisuras de los labios del pelirrojo, limpiando el sudor ocasionado por el esfuerzo previo; antes de besarle hambriento.

Desde el ángulo en la puerta, Bepo no puede apreciar el intercambio completo, pero, por las exclamaciones de reproche del pelirrojo, sabe que Law se ha retirado, como siempre, dejándole con ganas de más.

* * *

El moreno cierra la puerta tras de sí, ha envuelto su cuerpo en las prendas del pelirrojo, por lo que estas caen por sus hombros cuando se ríe ante la historia del menor.

 _Tan típico de la señorita Nami._ Piensa mientras continúa riendo.

La historia del más joven es tan anticlimática tras explicarle cómo es que un incubo se alimenta; como la expresión de Eustass al decirle que se retiraba.

Law sabe que está aterrado y le entiende, si este fuera su caso, el estaría igual, para su suerte siempre se ha sentido atraído a otros seres vivos (Espacialista en metalurgía Kidd Eustass), sacude su cabeza, se está distrayendo y lo que debe hacer en estos momentos como el buen amigo que es, es explicarle al joven Monkey cómo funciona todo ese asunto de incubos y alimentos.

\- ¿Sientes hambre en estos momentos? -Cuestiona, pues el joven no ha mencionado nada tras ver al pecoso hacer sus "cosas"-

El más joven lo considera unos momentos, no, ya no siente hambre, ni escalofríos, ni nada.

\- No.

\- Ven manana -Invita mayor- Quiero intentar algo, y Eustass nos ayudará.

La sonrisa del mayor no delata nada bueno, sin embargo, para alguien falto del sentido del peligro como Luffy, simplemente es un amigo ofreciéndole ayuda.

 _No sabes que te espera, joven Luffy._ Piensa Bepo.

* * *

 *** Crocodile tiene su casa de verano en Alabasta, y Doffy como el ser fastidioso que es (?) fue a visitarlo.**

 *** Berserk: En algunos videojuegos (The Witcher 3 :v), un Berserk es como un hombre lobo, pero en oso, su ritual de conversión es muy, muy, MUY diferente de lo que normalmente se conoce, el hombre a convertirse en Berserk debe ser comido por dicha bestia y así :I.**

 **Quiero agradecer desde mi corazoncito a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios en esta y en mis otras historias, muchas, muchísimas gracias :'3.**


	3. Consecuencias

**Por la pregunta de Christine: "** **Duda: Ace y Marco son humanos? Todos son cosas raras? No entendí.."** **No son cosas raras XD. Son mitad humanos, brujas, cambiaforma, demonios, etc. No puedo decir más porque es algo que espero ir desarrollando conforme avanza la historia :D. Btw, cuando descubran lo que es Ace, quiero decirles que tengo una historia pensada para eso, con el nombre de lo que será y así uvu, será más mágica y rara que esta uvu.**

 **Nuevamente, si tienen dudas de los personajes que han salido hasta ahora y lo que son, pueden preguntar y agregaré una nota sobre dichas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Luffycubo.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Consecuencias.**

Han pasado tres horas desde el "incidente", sus hombros aún tiemblan a la mínima mención de Trafalgar o "Torao", ha tenido pesadillas referentes a los hechos, tan raras y bizarras que no ha sido capaz de dormir más de la cuenta sumado al hecho de que Sanji se ha vuelto demasiado enérgico en la cocina, ha comenzado a experimentar con más cosas (carnes, especias, etc.) y es un problema, un triste y horrible problema.

Su vida se resume en una sóla palabra: _Hambre._

Y es que parece que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para que vaya de nuevo al territorio del joven de las pecas a "alimentarse" de él, pero no quiere, no después de lo que pasó con Torao. Apenas contárselo a Robin (porque es su figura materna) y tras que esta escuchase atentamente toda la historia, pudo jurar que vio un brillo raro en los ojos de la mitad demonio.

Nami le ha estado presionando para que vaya de nuevo, con la excusa de: _Debes alimentarte Luffy. Es por tu bien._ Y Luffy está seguro de que las ha escuchado hablar sobre él y el joven de pecas, que al parecer todos conocen, eso o se está volviendo paranoico.

Las manos en sus hombros vibran junto con quiere saber nada de _ese_ tipo de alimento. No después de lo que sucedió con Traffy y Kidd. Es que no es posible que Torao le haya enseñado ese tipo de cosas. No es posible que incluso Kidd haya accedido a eso.

 _ **Hace unos momentos:**_

Había ido a la casa de Torao de nuevo, como este le dijo que hiciera. La cosa iba bien, no se había topado con nada que le hiciera distraerse de su camino ni mucho menos. En resumen, el camino a la residencia de Trafalgar fue sencillo.

La cosa empezó a ponerse rara cuando Bepo le guió a través de los amplios y un poco siniestros corredores, hasta una habitación que él no conocía. Sus instintos gritaban por que se fuera, que apenas localizar la ruta de escape más cercana usará todo su poder para salir de ahí. Pero, decidió ignorar todos esos pensamientos, sepultándolos en las profundidades de su cerebro. Traffy no haría algo que le dañara.

Bepo se retiró sin más deseándole buena suerte al líder de los Mugiwara.

Con una de sus manos tomó el pomo de metal brillante para abrir la gruesa puerta de roble de detalle exagerado.

La habitación en la que recientemente se encontraba no era muy distinta de las demás, la atmósfera tétrica a la que ya se había acostumbrado no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, por otro lado, la falta de decoración y la poca luz le preocupaba un poco. La mayoría de las habitaciones y corredores en la residencia Trafalgar están bien iluminados.

En el centro de la habitación le espera Traffy, con expresión tranquila y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón desgastado que lleva como única prenda. A su lado yace Eustass, completamente vestido, sus pies se mueven de manera errática, claramente inquieto. Apenas detectar su presencia ambos le saludan, Trafalgar sonríe levemente (ante un atónito Eustass) mientras le hace señas al más joven para acercarse. Eustass levanta una de sus manos y hace un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento al joven Monkey.

-Sombrero de Paja -dice Trafalgar apenas Luffy termina de acercarse a ellos-

-Traffy -contesta con un risa y una sonrisa-

-Si, ya se conocen. No es necesaria tanta pérdida de tiempo -ante la irritada voz del pelirrojo Trafalgar le fulmina con la mirada. El pelirrojo simplemente encoge sus hombros-

-Empecemos -dice Trafalgar tras un leve suspiro. Claramente molesto por la actitud del pelirrojo-

La situación comenzó a ponerse completamente rara cuando Trafalgar, después de colocar sus manos en los hombros del más joven, comenzó a frotarlas por sus brazos y costados. El joven Monkey le observó con duda, no muy seguro de lo que Trafalgar intentaba hacer. Trafalgar simplemente le sonrío, posteriormente colocó una de sus manos en la cintura del moreno más joven, envolviéndole con el brazo lo guió hasta donde Eustass se encontraba sentado en una de las rústicas sillas.

-¿Traffy? -cuestiono un poco alarmado, pues las manos del moreno recorrían su cintura mientras discretamente le guiaban al regazo del pelirrojo-

-No pasa nada, Sombrero de Paja -contestó restándole importancia-

Tras ser colocado en el regazo del pelirrojo, las manos de este comenzaron a realizar movimientos circulares en sus piernas y costados. El más joven comenzó a retorcerse, no muy contento con la situación en la que se encuentra. Las enormes manos del pelirrojo presionaron de manera fuerte sus costados, dándole a entender que no se moviera ni realizara movimientos bruscos.

En la nuca podía sentir el aliento del moreno, que se había colocado detrás de él para recorrer su pecho con las manos.

Cuando las manos de Trafalgar comenzaron a presionar lugares que nunca pensó podrían ser presionados, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse con gracia y elegancia del lugar.

Con su mano izquierda golpeó el mentón de Eustass, atontándole un poco logró que este liberara sus costados. Se disculpó de la manera más sincera antes de abofetearle, dejándole inconsciente. Trafalgar tomó sus muñecas, intentando restringir sus movimientos un poco. Su cabeza encontró lugar entre el cuello y el mentón de Trafalgar, donde chocó con fuerza, desestabilizando el equilibrio de Trafalgar, que le soltó casi completamente, mas no lo suficiente para liberarse.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Trafalgar afianzó su agarre en las muñecas del menor. Sujetando ambas muñecas con una de sus manos, utilizó la otra para que le menor le observara directamente. Los ojos de Trafalgar destellaban en amarillo, obligando al menor a no apartar su mirada de él.

De un momento a otro las imágenes frente a él cambiaron. Ya no se encontraba en la habitación rara de Trafalgar, sin embargo, parecía el lugar donde se encontraban Trafalgar y Kidd el día anterior, la diferencia radicaba en la situación que se presentaba.

Las luces están encendidas en esos momentos, los cuerpos de ambos están completamente desnudos, lo que permite al más joven apreciar las marcas de los músculos en ambos cuerpos y la manera en que se comprimen y descomprimen con cada movimiento que hacen. Trafalgar yace sentado en las piernas de Eustass, sus caderas se mueven rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo mientras su pecho roza contínuamente el del pelirrojo, este sostiene sus caderas con fuerza, estableciendo lo que parece ser un ritmo rápido y duro de algo que él joven moreno no sabe nombrar.

Los ojos de Trafalgar brillan de manera exagerada en ese tono amarillo que tanto le desagrada al joven Monkey. La vista de Kidd parece nublada, sus pupilas se han dilatado demasiado y puede notar que el movimiento entre ambos va perdiendo ritmo. Kidd se nota deseoso, mientras la cara de Trafalgar empieza a mostrar preocupación. De un momento a otro Trafalgar se retira de las piernas del pelirrojo, que le observa expectante.

-No podemos continuar -dice seriamente el moreno-

La cara de Eustass denota molestia y lo que parece ser dolor.

-¿A qué te refieres, Trafalgar?

-Estás muriendo -su voz se eleva unos cuantos tonos. Luffy puede detectar en su voz algo parecido a la histeria-.

-No es posible eso, Law -la manera en la que el pelirrojo pronuncia su nombre, con incredulidad, hace que el moreno se estremezca, dolido por el tono de sus palabras-. Llevamos haciendo esto más de 4 años.

-Y es por eso que debemos parar.

-Me niego -afirma antes de tomar al moreno entre sus brazos-. No puedes hacer esto, Law. No puedes _hacernos_ esto.

En el fondo, Law sabe que si paran ahora primero morirá Law, por la falta de alimento y _afecto_. Posteriormente morirá Kidd, al no saber qué hacer con la angustia y la falta del moreno comenzará a autodestruirse, dejando de alimentarse. Trafalgar no está dispuesto a perder a Eustass, no de esa manera ni tampoco en la que lo está haciendo. Se ha dado cuenta que la vitalidad del pelirrojo ha ido decayendo con las visitas tan constantes que ha decidido hacerle, aún con los cuidados y el control del deseo de Trafalgar, el pelirrojo ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible en su poder para mantenerle saciado. Pero no es suficiente, para Trafalgar nunca es suficiente de Eustass y le preocupa que con él sea diferente que con sus otros compañeros de cama. Eustass ya no es un simple compañero de cama. Es ahora la posesión más atesorada de Law.

Por ende, el no lo quiere destruir.

* * *

Las luces de la antes brillante habitación comienzan a oscurecerse de manera gradual. Los muebles comienzan a desaparecer, mientras el rostro de Trafalgar se hace más nítido con el tiempo. Le observa seriamente.

-Eso, Sombrero de Paja, es lo que puede pasar si no tienes cuidado. Podrías lastimar a alguien sin tener el mínimo conocimiento de lo que estás haciendo -con pasos cuidadosos se acerca al inconsciente cuerpo del pelirrojo-. Eustass sabía lo que hacía. Y aún así con todo el cuidado que tuvimos -hace una pausa mientras con manos temblorosas recorre el brazo izquierdo del pelirrojo, antes de apariencia normal comienza a tornarse gris. Aparecen algunas aplicaciones metálicas y muchos otros artilugios de los que el menor no tiene conocimiento-, Eustass perdió su brazo.

La única imagen en su mente (después de salir corriendo de la casa de Trafalgar) es el moreno, arrodillado en el piso mientras acaricia con devoción y melancolía el brazo metálico de Eustass.

 _ **Actualmente.**_

Ya ha hablado con Robin de lo que pasó, incluso ha hablado con Nami y le ha insinuado que no quiere seguir siendo ese tipo de _criatura_ si va a causar daño a otros. Se ha reunido con ellas en la cabaña de práctica de Nami (donde comenzó todo). Apenas entrar ha hecho todo lo posible por no pisar los libros ni los pergaminos esparcidos por el lugar. Las jóvenes le observan cuidadosamente, ninguna de ellas ha mostrado enojo ni pena por la situación de Trafalgar y Kidd.

De un momento a otro, la pelirroja sonríe mientras apunta al moreno con uno de sus delgados dedos.

-¡Tu serás mucho más cuidadoso que ellos! -afirma sonriente la joven. A su lado, Robin sonríe enigmáticamente-

-No -contesta firmemente el moreno-. No quiero lastimar a nadie -continúa seriamente-.

-¿No será que sólo no quieres lastimar a una persona? -pregunta la mitad demonio, su sonrisa genera escalofríos en el cuerpo del joven-

-¡No! -contesta rápidamente el moreno. Puede sentir en su cuello esparcirse un ligero calor que supone se debe a la manera apresurada en la que ha respondido-

-Fu fu~ -ríe levemente la morena, a su lado la pelirroja sonríe malévolamente-. No lo lastimaras Luffy, ni siquiera sabes cómo podrías lastimarlo.

Las palabras de la morena le perturban un poco, su falta de conocimiento en el tema es lo que le hace pensar que algo saldrá mal.

-Podrías empezar con cosas sencillas, Luffy -comienza la pelirroja-. Podrías visitarlo de nuevo e intentar otro tipo de acercamiento. Podrías imaginar lo que te mostró Trafalgar, sólo que en lugar de Torao y Kidd, imagina que son el joven pecoso del otro territorio y tu.

-Lo intentaré -comenta resignado-.

Algo dentro de sí le hace creer que su destino con el pecoso será muchísimo peor que el de Kidd y Traffy.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me leen y esperan pacientemente por la actualización de esto :'D. No saben lo feliz que me hace ver que aún lo leen y lo visitan, incluso lo comentan o lo marcan como favoritos :'3. Muchas gracias, enserio. De ahora en adelante, al final de cada capítulo contestaré los reviews de aquellos que no tienen cuenta aquí (no les puedo mandar un mensaje de manera inmediata como me gustaría unu).**

 **Christine: OMG. Me encontraste en A-Yaoi? OMG! Lo único que está en mi cuenta ahí es lo único que mi antivirus me dejó subir (me detectaba la página como virus :'I). DIOS, Marcas sigue siendo uno de los escritos que más me ha gustado hacer -se pone sentimental- Btw, querida, me encantaría decirte en serio cada cuánto actualizaría esto. Pero con cada capítulo nuevo batallo un poco más por la personalidad de Luffy, es decir, no quiero que termine siendo OC y la verdad he tenido que borrar y rehacer los capítulos que van hasta el punto en que Luffy sigue siendo Luffy unu. No puedo decirte si tiene pecas atrás de las orejas (se pierde la magia unu/Shadow, si lees esto, va para ti también :B) (?) aún 7u7. Y gracias a ti, por dejar tan bonito comentario y seguir al pendiente de esto :D. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que espero actualizar una vez al mes, puede que dos si todo sale bien. ;3**


	4. Algo Inesperado

**OMFG, ¿Es esto una actualización "rápida" de Luffycubo? Deberían pedir un deseo uvu.**

 **La verdad es, que estoy evadiendo mis responsabilidades, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que escribiendo.**

 **yola1996acuario: Hay una parte que creo te encantará -guiño- :3**

* * *

 **Luffycubo.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Algo Inesperado.**

La situación es algo nostálgica, le recuerda a la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Su posición es exactamente la misma y sus pensamientos son los mismos _¿Qué demonios hago aquí?_ La situación se diferencia de la vez pasada por dos cosas.

Es temprano, el sol está en su punto máximo.

Nami se auto invitó a acompañarle, igual que Robin.

-¿Es él, Luffy? -pregunta la pelirroja mientras señala, de nuevo, a una persona-

-No -contesta el moreno-

-Rayos -maldice la joven-

Pasan unos cuantos momentos antes de que la pregunta se repita, obteniendo una negativa por parte del moreno, de nuevo.

Nami lleva tiempo así, preguntando por los diferentes jóvenes que pasan, mientras Luffy niega todas las sugerencias. Robin, por otro lado se encuentra tranquila, no se ha movido ni un poco y Luffy empieza a admirar su paciencia.

Las jóvenes le están haciendo compañía mientras esperan por el joven desconocido, claramente curiosas por saber qué tipo de persona podría resultar atractivo a su joven amiguito, lo suficiente como para temer por su seguridad.

-Luffy -dice la joven morena-, ¿Acaso es él? -pregunta señalando a alguien-

El moreno fija su mirar en lo que le indica la joven. Ahora preferiría no haberlo hecho, es él, el joven de las pecas. Su palpitar se acelera y sus palmas comienzan a sudar, a su lado Nami suelta una risilla divertida.

-Iré yo -declara la pelirroja-.

-No! -intenta detenerla el moreno, pero es demasiado tarde-

La pelirroja ha salido de entre los arbustos y se ha aproximado al joven de las pecas. Desde la distancia en la que se encuentran, Luffy no es capaz de escuchar ni leer los labios de ambos. La pelirroja realiza unos gestos con los brazos muy exagerados, mientras el joven asiente, o niega a las cosas que dice.

La mano de Robin en su hombro es su única consolación cuando la pelirroja regresa… acompañada.

-Él es Ace -presenta al joven de las pecas, este levanta una de sus manos a manera de saludo. Su vista se fija completamente en el moreno-.

-Te conozco -dice claramente sorprendido-, de no ser por ti el viejo seguiría con malestares, así que, gracias -hace una leve inclinación-.

Es sólo una fracción de segundo lo que dura la reverencia del otro joven, y sin embargo, es tiempo suficiente para que el moreno se permita admirar la manera en que los músculos se estiran y la longitud de la espalda del otro. La camiseta que viste en esos momentos le permite ver algunas de las pecas que vió con anterioridad, sin embargo, ahora es capaz de verlas con más detalle. Por ejemplo, en uno de sus hombros, cerca del cuello, hay una bolita que sobresale de entre toda la piel ahí, conformada por cientos de pequitas. Siente un cosquilleo cuando el joven, Ace, se recuerda, se endereza, sonriéndole.

-No es nada -contesta tras unos pocos momentos-

Robin a su izquierda suelta una risilla, mientras Nami le observa curiosa. Ace por otro lado, luce feliz. A Luffy le preocupa que le agrade tanto la sensación que éste joven está causando en él.

* * *

No sabe que alguien le estaba hablando hasta que una mano en su hombro le saca de sus pensamientos. Antes de ello, ha estado tratando de conciliar el sueño, calcula que es medianoche y aún así no puede dejar de pensar en Ace, Ace y sus pecas, y la manera en que sonría, en la manera en que estas no se mueven de su lugar cuando los músculos se estiran o se comprimen. Pero todo eso ha pasado a segundo plano ahora que alguien aprieta su hombro, intentando llamar su atención.

- _Ruffy_ -dice Franky con ese grueso acento suyo-, un tal Marco te busca.

El corazón del moreno se acelera, el nerviosismo domina sus sentidos. _Ace_ , piensa mientras observa que el peliazaul señala a un grupo fuera del enorme "Sunny"*.

Le parece raro el sentimiento que llena su ser al darse cuenta de que Ace no se encuentra ahí. El rubio con el corte de piña está ahí, junto a otros dos, un hombre con capa y un sombrero de copa. Luffy no puede evitar pensar que es parte del reglamento en el territorio donde habita Ace el llevar peinados raros. El otro joven que les acompaña lleva un curiosos tupé.

-Sombrero de Paja -saluda Marco. El moreno tiene que controlarse para no preguntar por el de las pecas. Marco le observa curioso ante la falta de respuesta-.

El acompañante de peinado raro toma una de sus manos entre las suyas, sorprendido por la manera en que agita de arriba a abajo las manos entrelazadas, desvía su mirada de la de Marco.

-Ace nos habló de ti -proclama emocionado el sujeto, aún agitando sus manos-, y de cómo decidiste no castigar a Marco por ser un irrespetuoso -el mencionado hace un gesto de molestia, el sujeto ríe ante el gesto antes de seguir hablando-. Me llamo Thatch -se presenta-, y ese que parece un ser de la noche, es Vista -señala al de la capa. Posteriormente murmura en su oído-. En realidad es un vampiro, ya le he dicho que es muy cliché vestir capas y ese tipo de cosas, pero, no entiende -suspira-.

Luffy le sonríe sin saber qué decir o hacer, la situación le confunde un poco. Siente la presencia de Franky detrás suyo moverse, Luffy sabe que está observando la situación delicadamente, preparándose por si algo llega a pasar. Por si alguien hace algo que disguste a su joven amigo.

-Joven Sombrero de Paja -comienza el vampiro-, hemos venido desde los dominios de nuestro señor Barbablanca a pedir un favor -los gestos y el vocabulario son anticuados a ojos de Luffy, para él, estos son propios de antiguas realezas-.

-Está bien -dice el moreno, si así puede ver a Ace de nuevo (sin tener que hacerlo a escondidas), entonces está dispuesto a aceptar, Franky detrás de él se mueve un poco-.

-Bien -dice Marco-. ¿Podrías acompañarnos? -pregunta-.

Luffy no puede evitar observar a Franky y la reacción que este pueda tener, Franky le observa con una ceja alzada, no dirá nada si es que Luffy decide ir con ellos, no es como si lo pudiera evitar. Sin embargo, se asegurará de que alguien le acompañe, su seguridad es lo único que importa.

-¿A dónde? -pregunta el moreno-

-A la casa de nuestro Padre -contesta Thatch, su gesto amigable ha sido suplantado por uno preocupado-. Escuchamos que tienes un doctor muy capaz, y que eres amigo del Cirujano de la Muerte -añade rápidamente, su rostro muestra esperanza-. Esperábamos que alguno de ellos le echara un vistazo al viejo, está muy delicado… aunque no lo admita -murmura lo último-.

Sonríe al escuchar a Franky hipar, si el peliazul se ha puesto sentimental tan rápido es porque ha de saber algo de la situación.

* * *

-¿Visitaremos a Shirohige!

Es tan raro ver a alguien tan tierno como Chopper cambiar de emociones tan rápido. Apenas mencionarlo se ha puesto a dar brinquitos emocionado, para después deprimirse y murmurar cosas como: Shirohige requiere de mi presencia, Luffy no sabe cómo interpretar una situación tan confusa como en la que se encuentra Chopper. No entiende porque todos se alteran a la mención del líder ese. Nami ha empezado a lanzarles hechizos de protección alegando que nunca serán suficientes para su encuentro.

El laboratorio/consultorio de Chopper de repente parece muy pequeño con todos los Sombrero de Paja ahí, sorprendentemente Zoro no se ha perdido en el camino cuando Brook le ha hablado de la "intervención" a los nuevos disparates del Jovencito Luffy.

Sanji se encuentra recargado en una de las paredes, mientras Zoro yace en posición de Loto debajo de la alacena llena de hierbas medicinales. Robin se ha sentado en la silla que antes ocupaba Chopper mientras Nami se mueve alrededor de ambos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Franky toma refresco calmadamente mientras Brook juega con el esqueleto artificial de Chopper, ambos resignados a la decisión de Luffy. Usopp no se encuentra ahí, pues ha ido por algunos suplementos con Heracles.

-Alguien más debería ir con ustedes -interrumpe de repente Sanji, le observan sorprendidos-, no queremos quedarnos sin jefe y doctor, ¿Quién cuidaría a nuestras bellas compañeras? -exclama furioso mientras sus manos hacen movimientos exagerados, de la nada, estos se detienen-. Podría hacerlo yo -dice pensativo, antes de que un hilillo de sangre escurra de su nariz. Decidido toma una mochila cercana y deposita ahí un montón de medicamentos, hierbas y equipo médico, posteriormente se la entrega a Chopper mientras le guía a la salida- Deberían irse ya, Luffy… y nunca regresar -murmura-.

Robin suelta una risilla mientras espera a que los otros salgan también, decididos a acompañar a sus amigos a la puerta.

Todos están preocupados por la seguridad de los dos, no lo demuestran física ni verbalmente, pero lo saben por la manera en que los movimientos que hacen no parecen naturales, sus sonrisas son forzadas.

Luffy ha decidido que sólo irán ellos dos.

* * *

 **Sunny: Aquí será un casa grandota, como la de Law. Luego hablaré de Merry :B**

 **Luffy es un egoísta y no quiere que nadie más conozca a Ace unu (?).**

 **Christine: Awwwww~~~~~, pero recuerda, ama lo suficiente a Ace como para ir a Impel Down, salir e ir a Marine Ford uvu. Si eso no es amor, yo no sé que sea :'I. Ace es un Ace ewe. La verdad, espero avanzar un poco más rápido para que veas que es lo que es en realidad (?). Algún día sabras si las tiene XD.**


End file.
